After April Fool's Day
by FoxieSango
Summary: So what happened after Arnold "Tango'd" Helga right into the pool? Look inside to find out! (First published on Deviantart by WallynSimonsGirl. Do not copy or use without permission, thank you!)
1. Preface: The Intro

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was ****NOT**** written for profit. I do ****NOT**** own any elements of _Hey Arnold!_. _Hey Arnold!_ was created by Craig Bartlett and is currently owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom. **

**Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. If you would not like your work stolen from you, then please do not steal the work of others. Simply ask them for their permission first, then proceed IF they give their consent.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

_After April Fools Day __Preface/Intro_

_By: Brittany L. Reid/FoxieSango/WallynSimonsGirl/_

_First Published: January 2, 2012, 2:14 AM on Deviantart (WallynSimonsGirl)_

**PREFACE/INTRO:** A preface is an introduction to a book or other literary work written by the work's author, typically stating its subject, scope, or aims. A preface generally covers the story of how the book/[literary work] came into being, or how the idea for the book was developed.

**What are the purposes of a preface/intro?**  
• To talk about how you came to write the book, especially if that will help draw the reader into the book.  
• To provide a framework for what's to follow — the hooks on which to hang the pegs of story details  
• To provide, in brief, your main argument or point of view about the subject.

___*Source: The online interview source mentioned in this piece can be found by Googling, "Confirmed Notes about Hey Arnold the Jungle Movie, 2009"  
*Further confirmation can be found by listening to interviews that can be found by Googling, "Craig Bartlett, the Arun Mehta Show," and by looking up interviews on Youtube._  


* * *

_*This can also be found on my profile_

To give you some background on what inspired me to write this piece, and to help you better understand the setting of the story itself, the following is for your consideration.

It's not uncommon for fans of TV shows to develop theories from unanswered questions. Theories, after all, have been known to drive the imagination for Fanfiction and Fanart alike. The "April Fools Day"episode from the series _Hey Arnold!_, is one that has inspired a multitude of hilarious works of art and fanfiction within the _Hey Arnold!_ fandom. Particularly because fans wonder often about the shifts in Arnold and Helga's personalities. Helga swoons less, Arnold is more aggressive.

Characters grow, as do fans of shows. But that growth often happens from an event, an occurrence that influences one's being. Everyone knows that in the episode "April Fools Day," Arnold does that PASSIONATE tango with Helga near the end. And this is a bit out of character for both of them compared to the rest of the series, as far as their closeness goes. Why? Because chronologically "April Fools Day" is said to take place after "Hey Arnold: The Movie." So Arnold supposedly knows of Helga's secret in this episode, but they're "pretending" it was "heat of the moment." So while they're acting like it never happened, one can't deny that Arnold seems to be teasing her a bit with that tango. (I personally love that dance scene because he's smirking the whole time and you just KNOW he's enjoying it while planning a little payback at the same time)!

**INFERENCE**  
_Hey Arnold: The Movie_ is supposed to take place during the summer. Not only because it came out in Summer of 2002, but also because the kids are out of school, and the first scene shows them running around in swimwear playing with the fire hydrants in the street and stuff. Also most of the action appeared to take place in the middle of the day during what would otherwise be school time. And there were never any scenes of them in class. This implies that "Hey Arnold: The Movie" takes place during the summer (which would mean it's summer after their 4th grade year with all the episodes leading up to the movie). So technically we'd have to go through the other months (August, September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April), before getting to that "April Fools Day" episode.

**FACT**  
Generally, in America, school starts around September. Chronologically "April Fools Day" is should take place during their 5th grade year! (So we have 4th grade graduation, then summer for _Hey Arnold: The Movie_, then school starts up again in the Fall of September and continues on before we can get to April). This would mean that means Mr. Simmons is also their 5th grade teacher. (The instance of Mr. Simmons being their fifth grade teacher during _The Jungle Movie_ has been confirmed by the _Hey Arnold!_ creator via online interviews around the year 2009. Also, Mr. Simmons is present in several works of art found online that reflect the production of scenes from the movie.)

**CONCLUSION**  
Why is this also relevant? Because Arnold's personality has a pretty big jump from _Hey Arnold: The Movie_ to _April Fools Day_. So logically, if they had gone through with _Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie_, technically the "April Fools Day" episode could be placed in the Season 6 timeline. Also, in the 2009 online interview, Mr. Bartlett said that in TJM, Arnold would be turning 10 and getting ready for the 5th grade.

IN OTHER WORDS the timeline would be:  
~**They graduate from 4TH GRADE (May)  
~Hey Arnold: The Movie (summer/June-August)  
~****THE JUNGLE MOVIE**** (Fall/Getting ready for-Entering 5TH GRADE/Arnold's 10th Birthday/September-October)  
~November-December-January-February-March-  
~****APRIL FOOLS DAY****. ** **

See all those other months? Nov-April?

There HAS to be some development going on between them there. All those months aren't filled with Arnold and Helga not interacting. I think those would be the months other episodes/events of season 6 would have to take place. So "April Fools Day" would have to happen AFTER _The Jungle Movie_. Yeah Yeah, I know we already knew it took place after the first film, but did you stop to consider WHEN it happened in relation to _TJM_?

So not only would Arnold KNOW about Helga liking him by the AFD episode, but if we hold to truth the fact that they're supposed to acknowledge each other's feelings in _TJM_ and Arnold's supposed to kiss her, they COULD very well be DATING by the AFD episode! That would explain Helga being in more control of her swooning and Arnold not only teasing her back, but being more open to play a prank on HER as well. They're exhibiting a sort of playful banter between couples. Let's not forget it's also the first time HE'S asking HER out on a date of his own free will! And of course the PASSIONATE tango where we see his "DARKER" side (as fans like to call it). Finally, most of _Hey Arnold!_ episodes air out of chronological order anyway. So if they did do a season 6, it wouldn't be unnatural for the AFD episode to be aired out of season.

SO I'M SAYING/MY THEORY IS THAT THEY'RE **SOME KIND OF ITEM** IN THE "APRIL FOOLS DAY" EPISODE! If not an official couple, they're at least flirting more openly with each other. It could give us an inside look as to what the first few stages of their new relationship is like: Arnold coming out of his shell more and throwing a bit of Helga's game back at her. Helga probably likes that playful side of him! Let's not forget in this episode she did not do HALF as much swooning as she usually does in the series. It's got to be because she's more comfortable around him at that point. And they were dancing VERY VERY VERY…..VERY close.

* * *

And so, this is the inspiration behind the universe in which I chose to write this piece. I hope you enjoy it! Now off to the story with you!

-Brittany L. Reid /FoxieSango/WallynSimonsGirl/LilReena34 (If anyone wants to use this document as a reference please credit & site me/the link to this page as a source. Thanks!)


	2. The Story: After April Fools Day

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold was created by Craig Bartlett and is currently owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom.**

**Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. If you would not like your work stolen from you, then please do not steal the work of others. Simply ask them for their permission first, then proceed IF they give their consent.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

_After April Fool's Day  
_  
_Written By: Brittany L. Reid/FoxieSango/WallynSimonsGirl  
_  
_First Published: January 7, 2012, 5:33 PM on Deviantart (WallynSimonsGirl)_

"Do you need any more help Mr. Simmons?" Arnold asked.

"No, thank you Arnold. You don't have to stay any longer; the custodians will take care of the rest! I hope you had fun tonight!" Mr. Simmons replied, squeezing excess water out of his jacket. Arnold nodded and smiled before turning to face…..his girlfriend. His girlfriend of the past 6 months was sitting across the YMAA gym floor in a brown dress and brown bow. She was in a chair…..a towel around her shoulders, legs crossed, arms folded, shades perched on the bridge of her round, button nose…and she was smirking as if she was the top dog of P.S.118. She made eye contact with Arnold and her smirk grew wider if that was possible. Arnold sighed before approaching her, taking his towel off of his shoulders and tossing it atop his head to dry more of his hair.

An earlier prank of Arnold's had caused Helga to go temporarily blind that day, and he felt horrible about it. So, he invited her to the April Fool's Dance that night as a token of apology. His grandma dropped them off at the school and later into the night, Arnold learned she had been faking her blindness since at least half-past lunch. In retaliation, he got his revenge by dancing a tango with her that was so passionate, there was no way she could escape his embrace! They stole the spotlight as they glided across the floor, until Arnold danced her….. right into a pool. The rest of the guests quickly followed for a swim the rest of the night, which wrapped up the remainder of the dance. About an hour or so later people went home, dripping wet. Arnold offered his help to straighten up the gym before going home, and Helga waited for him….which led us to this point. Helga staring at Arnold, and for some reason, smirking like she had let a cat out of the bag.

"What's that grin for?" he asked.

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. I cannot believe that YOU, the moralistic, good, kind-hearted, football-head, thought you could pull one over on ME! Helga G. Pataki! I mean, you should know by know that I, am the QUEEN of pranks," she pointed to herself with both hands. "Sorry hair-boy, but you're just out of your league compared to me."

"Oh, is that so? You weren't so cocky when I danced you right into that pool, your high-ness." Arnold said, putting his hands on his hips and shifting his weight. He was trying really hard to bite back the grin he felt bubbling up. This kind of tit-for-tat with her was always rather….invigorating? Yeah, that was a good word for it.

"Ah, but who yanked you into the pool when you let your guard down? Thus earning her the winning score for the night? I believe that would make it Pataki: 5, Shortman: 1!."

"Hey! What about the light in the box prank?! I get credit for that!"

"Ha!….yeah right. If it wasn't for you pulling THAT prank, I wouldn't have been blinded in the first place. Besides, that backfired because you ended up being MY slave for the day! So, yeah…no….it doesn't count Arnoldo, sorry," she said, her smirk getting bigger if that was possible. Arnold huffed,  
"Says you…"

"That's right football-head. Whatever I say goes, and don't ever forget it," Helga said, standing up with her towel around her shoulders and heading for the door. Arnold's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. She could be so ego-centric at times. No doubt she really thought that towel around her shoulders was like her royal cape or something. With a sigh, and his own towel back around his neck, he followed her outside.  
As they descended the steps to the school they saw Gerald and Phoebe talking next to one of the steps' pillars. Gerald had given Phoebe his jacket and was casually leaning against the pillar, flirting with her. How could they tell? Well, because she was blushing and giggling as he whispered something in her ear: flirting in motion if they ever saw it. Just then, Phoebe looked up and waved to them.

"Helga! Arnold! Oh, wasn't that a fun dance?!" Phoebe asked, excitedly. Helga shrugged.

"It was alright."

"You're just upset because my man here finally pulled one over on ya!" Gerald said, doing his trademark thumb-handshake with his best friend. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Criminy! The pranks Arnoldo pulled today weren't all THAT Geraldo! I still had'm beat by a mile!"

"Whatever. Ey, you guys headin' home?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, our ride's coming soon." Arnold answered.

"Alright man, we'll catch ya'll later. I'ma walk Phoebe home."

"Make sure you keep an eye on him Phoebes. Boys are morons after all." Helga smirked again with a wink.

"Helga! That's not nice!" Phoebe gasped worriedly.

"What?! It's true!"

"You know what? One day, you're gonna catch me in a bad mood Pataki, and I ain't gonna be so polite to ya. You're lucky you're dating my best friend," Gerald said.

"Ooh, I'm shakin' in my Nancy Spumoni boots! Pft, in your dreams Tall-hair boy." Gerald shook his head,

"C'mon Phoebes, I'll call you later Arnold….Helga." Gerald said, taking Phoebe's hand in his and walking away. Phoebe looked back and waved at her friend shyly before turning to Gerald and whispering to him…probably to calm him down after what Helga said. Helga stared after them,

"Geeze, what's got their goat, huh? They're so sensitive; I was just kidding, right Football head?" She turned to her boyfriend, whose arms were folded as he glared at her.

"What?!"

"Helga, you wouldn't like it if someone called you a moron, would you?"

"Hey, hey, HEY! If anyone DARES to make fun of Helga G. Pataki, they know they're gonna answer to Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers! They know not to mess with me! Besides, I've picked on Geraldo dozens of times and-"

"Well, what if they called you something like….a lamebrain or…a sap? Or a chump?" There was no anger in his voice, it was more like annoyance. But Helga didn't know what he was getting at. What did….oh…her eyes grew wide. How did he know that's what she said about him when she was in the bathroom with Phoebe earlier….? She sighed in defeat.

"You….oh. Okay, okay….look Arnold, I-I'm sorry. You know how I get sometimes. I…..my…my mouth runs ahead of my brain….a lot…. okay? And well…..old habits are hard to break…especially around other people….I can't help it," She said lowly, putting her arms behind her back. Arnold stared at her a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Helga …you've gotta cut everyone some slack. They already know that I like you….er….like you like you. There's no reason to put on an act or anything…"

"But that's just IT! This is hardly an act anymore Football head! It's who I AM. It's part of my reputation that I've been building for years; And I couldn't shake off even if I wanted too! You hear me?! I just CAN'T shake it! Okay?!" She cried in frustration. Then she sighed, sitting on one of the steps… head bowed, hands rubbing her arms. Arnold stared at her a moment before taking the seat next to her.

"Okay," he said softly, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He knew their relationship was a big adjustment for the both of them…but especially for her. She'd hidden her feelings for so long, thinking she'd be rejected by him. She was afraid of where this could end up, and even more afraid of their peers' reactions. So, they had decided to go slow. She loved him and he…well…liked her liked her;….no, he had feelings for her. Deep feelings. But Helga still wasn't comfortable with displaying affection in public. They were closer than before, sure. They'd walk down the halls together and sit next to each other and hang out a lot more than they used to. But that was as far as they took it in front of their friends….maybe with a bit of light teasing and/or flirting now and then. Though tonight, Helga noticed no one really even called her out on dancing that…passionate, heated tango with Arnold. (Best moment of the night for her actually). Everyone had stared at the couple in shocked silence, but no one teased them about it, not even loud and obnoxious Harold. And back in San Lorenzo the class didn't seem too surprised when Arnold had….kissed her. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why. But still….she was new to this. And so was Arnold…who now decided to lighten the heavy tension in the air by changing the subject.

".….So…I've gotta ask, where'd you learn to tango like that? I mean, you kept up with me pretty well...ya know…for someone who was supposed to be 'blind,'" he smirked jokingly. Helga had to smile a little herself at that and she laughed a bit. He always knew how to calm her down.

"Heh. Well, remember that time we went to the beach? And we did that Babe Watch shoot?" How could he forget? Another one of the time she surprised him with one of her deep kisses. His heart jumped at the memory as she continued,

"Turns out Miriam took some dancing lessons back then….she taught me on one of her more….sober days. …What about you?"

"Grandma." Yep. His grandma had taught him the tango. What'd you expect?

"Ah, of course. I love your grandma, she's totally boss." Helga smiled. Arnold nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," he sat with his elbows on his knees, hunched over just slightly. Helga leaned her elbows back on the step behind her.

"…..I bet she and your grandpa are really happy your parents are back home." Then, a gleam came over Arnold's eyes; a peaceful one. His whole being visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, it's been….there are no words to describe it, Helga. I…I feel like there's this space that's been empty for so long and….i feel complete now," he said. Helga's heart started pounding. She loved seeing her angel happy; it made her warm and ecstatic inside.  
"I'm glad Arnold. I'm really happy for you. You, more than anyone I know, deserve to have parents who love and care for you in your life. How are they by the way?"

"Good, dad decided to take mom out for a night on the town tonight."

"On April Fool's Day? Wow, your folks never waste a holiday do they?" she asked with a smile. A pause…Arnold was in deep thought. He wondered how her family was doing but knew it was a sensitive topic. Still…he decided to take the risk.

"A-and you?…..how-how are things, at home?" he asked softly. …There was silence for about three minutes.

"It's….I…." she sighed, "honestly, the only person paying me any attention now is Olga. Ya know, since she went to San Lorenzo with us all she's done is brag about me to Miriam and Bob. She keeps telling them about how awesome I was or some crap like that. I dunno, they're not really hearing it though," she said blankly. Arnold's eyes softened.

"But you were awesome. Still are." She stiffened, blushed,

"….no, Arnold…"

"Helga…" he took her hand, "You….you saved me from La Sombra. Helped me find my parents. I mean…I can't….you'll never know how grateful I am to you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known." Helga tried to fight down her blush, she could feel herself going into swoon mode….which she desperately tried not to do too much around him on the off-chance it would scare him (honestly, she scared herself sometimes)! She had to stay reserved.

"U-uhm…er….gee….thanks Foot-….Arnold. But I mean….y-you would've done it for any one of us. I-It's no big deal, really….heh" She said, looking down and to the side. Arnold reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, her skin feeling soft and silky against his palm.

"Yes…it is," he searched her eyes. They were wide, anxious and waiting. He smiled to himself….pulled her a bit closer with his free hand and leaned in slowly. Helga held her breath…his lips were just inches away! She could feel his breath on her skin…shivers trailed up and down her spine. Her heart pounded a mile a minute against her rib-cage, she couldn't move. She-….  
HONK HONK!

"Arnold! Helga, hey! C'mon you kids, time to go home!"  
…..darn…so close! Both kids sighed; Arnold leaned his forehead against Helga's and she couldn't hold back anymore. She let out her trademark swooning, shuddery sigh, and that sound made Arnold's heart flutter, as well as the butterflies in his stomach. She had that affect on him…more than Lila or Ruth or Summer ever had. He hated that they were interrupted.

"Sorry about that." He said softly, leaning away. Helga cleared her throat, trying to regain control of her ecstatic being. 'Focus Pataki!' she thought.

"I-it's fine, Arnold. No big deal," she said. Arnold stood and offered her his hand. She took it, and the two descended the steps to the car. It was Stella, Arnold's mother, who had honked the horn. His father Miles, in the front-passenger seat, was the one who'd called out to them. Arnold opened the back door for Helga and she slid inside. Arnold climbed in after her and shut the door.

"Perfect timing guys," he said sarcastically. His parents just grinned.

"How was the dance?" Stella asked as she pulled off.

"It was….interesting," Arnold said, locking eyes with Helga. She blushed and lightly punched his arm.

"Shut-it, Arnoldo." He chuckled. They quartet had a friendly discussion on the ride to the Pataki house. Once they pulled up to the door, Arnold got out and went around the car to open Helga's door for her. He then escorted her to her stoop.

"Well Arnold….it's been a slice. April Fool's Day is over, so you're in the clear….for now," she said, reaching into her dress pocket for her key.

"Oh! By the way I saw something on your shirt earlier," she pointed to his tie. He looked down,

"Huh? GAH!" she flicked her index finger upwards and flicked his nose. Then she winked,

"April Fool's. Haha! Oldest trick in the book. I can't believe you feel for that one! I've got the last laugh of the night Arnoldo, the queen reigns supreme!" she said with a smile. Arnold narrowed his eyes are her and rubbed his nose. Ha-ha, very funny. Two could play that game… Arnold leaned forward really close to Helga, his eyes narrowed. She leaned back a bit,

"W-what is it?"

"Ya know, I think….you've got something on your face…." He pointed to her. Her own eyes narrowed and she brought her hand up to her face.

"I what? What are you—MMH!" he leaned forward and captured her lips in his own. She stiffened before melting into the kiss, eyes sliding closed. Arnold smiled into the kiss and held it for several more seconds, deepening it, before pulling away. …..she was out of it (and to some extent, so was he). The blond boy grinned with his half lidded gaze, and that only sent her further into the depths of her swooning ocean.

"Gotcha." He whispered, with a grin. Helga fell back against her door for support, feeling her knees practically give out from under her. Arnold pulled back and beamed at his girlfriend. She really was one in a million.

"I'll see you tomorrow Helga," he slowly backed away, down her stoop. She just sighed again,

"Uh-huh…O-oh! I mean uh…y-yeah, see ya football-he-…Arnold…" she corrected herself before quickly unlocking her door. She was about to go inside, when she gave Arnold one last look. She smiled with a blush, shook her head, and went inside. Arnold contentedly made his way down the stairs, back to his parents' car.

"So, did you have a good day, today sport?" Miles asked.

"Yeah….I mean, Helga played a few pranks on me but it all worked out in the end," he said.

"You know…they say that if a guy is pranked by a pretty girl on April Fool's Day, he's destined to marry her," Stella said, a smile in her voice. Arnold's eyes grew wide and he blushed,

"M-mom! That's really far down the road….I-I mean…"

"I know, I'm just saying son…" his mom giggled. Arnold sighed and shook his head. Then, he looked out the back window of the car, only to see Helga's silhouette through the window to her room. The boy felt his heart flutter again at the thought of his mother's statement as a smitten, half-lidded gaze crossed over his features,

"Happy April Fool's Day, Helga," he thought.

* * *

PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT A/N:

This is just an idea theory that hit me during the beginning of last year that satisfied the fangirl inside. The truth is, Mr. Bartlett has indicated that he and his writers were just in that "mindset" of the "April Fool's Day" episode happening after the first movie, because that's the order that they wrote the scripts in. In other words, they wrote _Hey Arnold: The Movie_ first, then they wrote "April Fool's Day." They _did not_ really consider the chronological order of the episodes, and actually the timeline of the _Hey Arnold_ series as a whole is not 100% chronological. So I just made this up. My own personal theory, I like it, I'm sticking to it.

**Theory in full, and this story, can also be found under my WallynSimonsGirl account on Deviantart. There, it is titled: _"April Fool's Day Fan REVELATION"_**

Thank you!**_  
_**


End file.
